ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mai (The Last Airbender)
How Mai joined the Tourney Mai was the daughter and eldest child of Ukano, the former governor of New Ozai and his wife, Michi. During the last year of the Hundred Year War, she became one of Princess Azula's main allies, and therefore one of Team Avatar's greatest foes, as well as Prince Zuko's love interest once he returned to the Fire Nation. As one of the most privileged girls in the Fire Nation, she attended the Royal Fire Academy for Girls and became a friend of Princess Azula and Ty Lee at a young age. Mai was exceptionally proficient at throwing stilettos, a self-taught skill she developed out of boredom. Using small knives similar to ninja shuriken4 and spring-loaded stilleto holsters concealed in her robes, she was capable of besting numerous benders at once, despite not being a bender herself. She was recruited by Azula along with Ty Lee to capture the Princess' brother and uncle, as well as the Avatar and his friends. Mai outwardly resembled an impassive and apathetic teenager. A victim of her father's political aspirations since early childhood, Mai confessed she got anything she wanted from her parents so long as she was quiet, well-mannered and perfectly behaved. This had a profound effect on her personality, as it was deeply ingrained in her to keep all of her feelings and emotions strongly hidden. The only time she was ever seen happy was in the presence of Zuko, whom she loved deeply. The strength of her feelings toward Zuko was revealed when she saved him from Azula at the Boiling Rock. She confronted Azula, declaring that her love for Zuko outweighed her fear of retaliation. As a result of this betrayal, Azula imprisoned her, along with Ty Lee, who stopped Azula's attack by blocking her chi. She was later released after Zuko defeated Azula and claimed the throne. They restarted their relationship with a kiss before Zuko's coronation as the new Fire Lord, though Mai broke up with him a year later. After her breakups with Zuko and Kei Lo, Mai went on to assist a flower shop. Suddenly, a mink dog named Inuarashi piqued her interest. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Mai holds her knives together. After the announcer calls her name Bows then does two upper knife slashes as the camera zooms saying "I thought when Ty Lee and I finally caught you guys, it would be more exciting." Special Moves Knife Slingshot (Neutral) Mai throws a set of knifes at her opponent. Jigoku Blade (Side) Slices the air with both daggers, sending airwaves forward. Wild Bird-Pteranodon (Up) Damages nearby foes with an explosive uppercut slash while Mai is jumping. Duck-Dog Necksnap (Down) Mai performs a flying kick attack. Tachi Scalpel (Hyper Smash) Based on Kano's Mortal Kombat 2011 X-Ray move. Mai announces "The deal's off." then plunges a knife into his opponent's right thigh, going through and snapping the femur. Before the opponent can react, Mai proceeds to stab them in the left thigh, resulting in another broken femur. Then she delivers a devastating kick to the front of the skull, causing heavy fracture damage. Knife Ballet (Final Smash) Mai shows a flirting pose concealing her knives. If anyone tries to hit her, she says "Save it? You're betraying your country!" then does a set of nine knife slashes, then two spin kicks to the opponent's face, then runs a knife on her lips and does a spinning slash, knocking the opponent away. Victory Animations #Mai throws some knives to the ground and says "I love Zuko more than I fear you." #*Mai throws some knives to the ground and says "From now on, I'll be following orders from the Fire Lord, not you!" (Azula victories only) #Mai does a spinning and axe-kick, then spreads her knives saying "I don't need any protection." #*Mai does a spinning and axe-kick, then spreads her knives saying "Now are you gonna go out on a date with me?" (Inuarashi victories only) #Mai thrusts her knives, then swings her knives down, then does two diagonal slashes and thrusts her left knife saying "I know one thing I care about. I care about you." #*Mai thrusts her knives, then swings her knives down, then does two diagonal slashes and thrusts her left knife saying "Date's over, Zuko." (Zuko victories only) On-Screen Appearance Mai runs in and draws her knives saying "Oh, well, I'm sorry I can't be as high-strung and crazy as the rest of you." Special Quotes *Your temper is out of control. You blow up over every little thing. You're so impatient and hotheaded and angry! (When fighting Inuarashi) Trivia *Mai's rival is the canine mink ruler of the Mokomo Dukedom, Inuarashi. *Mai shares her French voice actress with Genis Sage, Eve, Kangaskhan, Judy Hopps, Aeris Gainsbourough, Sarah Bryant and Kasumi Todoh. *Mai shares her German voice actress with Laila of the Laila and Albert pair, Allison, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Jillian, Michella Tanner, Dr. Beverly Crusher, Yuri "Yurippe" Nakamura, Cure Black and Toralei Stripe. *Mai shares her Arabic voice actress with Volcarona and Mashiro Kuna. *Mai shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Linna Yamazaki, Beast Boy, Keesha Franklin, Shizumaru Hisame, Mio Sakamoto, Shion "Sinon" Asada and Ty Lee. *Mai's select pose resemble's that of Sodom from Final Fight had he been playable in Street Fighter V. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters